moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
ShiShi
ShiShi the Sneezing Panda is an Ultra-rare Moshling in the Beasties set within the Moshi Monsters franchise. ShiShi is a panda obsessed with Monstrovision despite being allergic to it. The music video Sneezing Channels is dedicated to them. In this video it is shown that ShiShi can change Monstrovision channels by sneezing. Combination Biography Aah-choo! These eyelash-fluttering Moshlings are obsessed with watching Monstrovision, but it makes them sneeze. Lots. My research suggests that they might be allergic to all those itty-bitty pixels. Or maybe it's the wamwoo shoots they scoff by the bucket-load. I'm not really sure because I've never really had a proper conversation with one. I've tried, but when they're not glued to the screen, Sneezing Pandas are usually found fiddling with magical eye drops or scrunching up extra-soft tissues. Next time I spot one, I might just switch off whatever it is they are watching and observe what happens. Mini Bio Aah-choo! These eyelash-fluttering Moshlings are obsessed with watching Monstrovision but it makes them sneeze. Lots. Experts think they are allergic to pixels. Or maybe it's the wamwoo shoots they scoff by the bucketload. When they're not glued to the screen, Sneezing Pandas are usually fiddling with magical eyedrops or scrunching up extra soft tissues. Character Encyclopedia Main Sneezing Pandas like ShiShi are hopelessly hooked on Monstovision. Watching the screen so much makes them very well informed, but it also makes them sneeze! In fact, their noses are constantly snuffly. Some say it must be an allergic reaction to Monstrovision, but no one knows for sure. Goggle-eyed critters These Monstrovision-watching, channel-hopping Sneezies are happy to go anywhere there's a perfectly positioned seat in front of a big screen. When there's nothing good to watch, Sneezing Pandas busy themselves by scrunching up tissues, using refreshing eye drops and avoiding pepper! A big night in ShiShi likes nothing better than snuggling up on the sofa in front of the box, with a big tub of wamwoo shoots to nibble on and an extra-large pack of super-soft tissues at the ready! Data File Moshling type: Beasties Species: Sneezing Panda Habitat: Gogglebox Gulch Beastie buddies: Jeepers, Burnie, Humphrey Notes * Wide eyes for viewing Monstrovision. * Tasty wamwoo shoots. * Good paw reflexes for using remote controls. The Official Collectable Figures Guide Sneezing Pandas are so called because they sneeze whenever they watch Monstrovision. And they watch it a lot! It seems these poor Pandas are allergic to pixels, quite the opposite of Pixel-Munching Snafflers who can't get enough of them. Being big TV watchers, it isn't surprising they come from Gogglebox Gulch, although these sniffling channel hoppers will live anywhere as long as they have a big screen to watch and a supply of extra-soft tissues for their noses. They are very fond of wamwoo shoots, which they scoff by the bucket load. But hold the pepper, please! Habitat Originally from Gogglebox Gulch, these snuffly channel surfers will live anywhere as long as there is a big screen, comfy chair and a big remote control. Traits Personality Friendly, brainy, snoozy. Likes Channel-hopping and extra soft tissues. Dislikes Pepper and "We interrupt this program!" newsflashes. Hobbies Watching Monstrovision. Food Wamwoo shoots. Trivia *ShiShi, Ecto, Purdy and Jeepers all appeared in The Missy Kix Dance music video. *ShiShi was available in the McDonald's Happy Meals in 2012. *ShiShi can change Monstrovision channels by sneezing. *ShiShi is most likely a parody of the YouTube video "Sneezing Baby Panda", which was originally posted to the site in early 2008, presumably during ShiShi's development. *They dislike pepper due to its hotness easily arousing heavy sneezing, an indication that ShiShi's common predisposition is not something they enjoy. **Ironically, however, ShiShi's seed combination features Hot Silly Peppers. *Their habitat, Gogglebox Gulch is, in actuality, not a reference to the television show Gogglebox, as ShiShi's biography was revealed in 2008 before said show was first screened. Instead, it is referring to the British slang word goggle-box, which simply means a television. Gallery In-Game Animations ShiShi animation.gif ShiShi animation 2.gif ShiShi animation 3.gif ShiShi animation 4.gif ShiShi1.png ShiShi2.png ShiShi3.png ShiShi9.png ShiShi10.png ShiShi11.png Other Vivid mystery box shishi.png|Mystery Box Vivid mystery box shishi 2.png|Open Merchandise Mash Up cards TC ShiShi series 1.png|Moshi Monsters Mash Up: Moshi Monsters TC ShiShi series 2.png|Moshi Monsters Mash Up: Super Moshi TC ShiShi series 3.png|Moshi Monsters Mash Up: Code Breakers TC ShiShi series 4.png|Moshi Monsters Mash Up: Party Figures ShiShi figure normal.png ShiShi figure glitter purple.jpg ShiShi figure glitter orange.png ShiShi figure gold.png ShiShi figure candyfloss.png ShiShi figure scream green.png ShiShi figure ghost white.png ShiShi figure pumpkin orange.png ShiShi figure voodoo blue.png ShiShi figure spotty.png ShiShi figure frostbite blue.png ShiShi figure christmas tree green.png ShiShi figure bauble red.png Collector card s1 shishi.png Plushes ShiShi plush vivid.jpg|Vivid ShiShi plush ty.png|TY ShiShi plush carte blanche.jpg|Carte Blanche ShiShi mosh ball.jpg Music Videos MV MKD ShiShi.png|The Missy Kix Dance MV SC intro picture.png|Sneezing Channels MV SC remote.png MV SC breaking news bleh.png MV SC cooking programm.png MV SC cooking programm sneeze.png MV SC M Factor.png MC SC Sneezing Growl.png Mv Sc breaking news.png MV SC breaking news ugh.png MV SC teleshop.png MV SC Moshi TV.png MV SC bong.png MV SC back home.png MV SC back home happy.png MV STABR shishi saves.png|Shoney the Amazin' Blazin' Raisin (Song) MV STABR shishi tried.png MV TIG freed.png|Trapped in Gummy! Other Cuddly Shishi.png|Cuddly Moshling JellyChatMoshling29.png|PopJam artwork Shishi holding bamboo artwork.png Baby shishi artwork.png|Baby ShiShi ShiShi backpack buddy.jpg|Backpack Buddy ShiShi bobble bot.png|Bobble Bot Baby ShiShi Egg Hunt Art.png|Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt artwork Shishi twilight.png ShiShiMuddy.png Top trump green Shishi.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps ShiShi_Twilight_Doodle.png|Moshi Twilight Sleep Stories ShiShi_Egg_Hunt_Art.png|Egg Hunt art ShiShi Fumble.png ShiShi_Back.png ShiShi_Boat.png ShiShi_Excited.png ShiShi_Excited2.png ShiShi_Map.png ShiShi_Peeking.png ShiShi_Pointing.png ShiShi_Sliding.png ShiShi_Swing.png ShiShi_Treasure_Chest.png ShiShi_Umbrella.png Category:Beasties Category:Moshlings Category:Ultra-rare Moshlings